


Reminisces

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to hh100 'Purchase' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

+++

It took three rounds before one of them mentioned his name. After that they weren’t able to stop.

Horatio did most of the talking; he had more stories.

It wasn’t until their seventh round that William saw Horatio’s smile slip. He spent the next few moments staring into his drink. When he looked up again, the false cheer had returned to Horatio’s face, but William knew it wouldn’t be long before his own facade fell.

But they had to keep laughing and smiling, drinking and reminiscing, because who else would remember the apparently ignominious end of a mere fourth lieutenant?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
